Gratitude
by LullabyLockdown
Summary: Yako's trip to the hospital made her realize that she was never alone, she always had someone by her side, and for that she was greatful for. My first onshot and a slight Neuro/Yako pairing!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the characters from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro...I wish I did though xD

**BTW! PLEASE read the Authors Note at the end…I KNOW that NO ONE wants to read it but PLEASE do…its an important message!**

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep!_

_BEEP!_

_BAM!_

Yako slammed her hand on top of the power button on her alarm clock. She moaned and turned towards the clock that read 7:00 am. She moaned once more.

"Why does school have to start so early…?" She asked herself rubbing her eyes and hoping out of bed. Right when she got out of bed she felt a sharp pain on her lower side. "Ow! Geez…it must be getting to that time of the month again." She let out a sigh and started getting ready. She took a quick shower, got dressed into her normal school clothes and headed off to her favorite area in the house, the kitchen!

"YAY!! Now what kind of food to we have in here?" She asked herself while scooping the fridge and grabbing everything eatable and even things that weren't eatable! (O.O) She sat at the table and yelled "ITATAKIMASU!" and started murdering all her food. As she ate she looked around the table and realized she was the only one here. A sad expression flooded her face…once again she was alone…

After her breakfast she ran off to school. Before heading out the door she yelled out "I'm off to school!" Even though there was a silence response in return because her dad was dead and her mom was on a business trip she still felt better when she said that, it made her not seem so…_alone_

* * *

Yako just made it in time when school started but for some reason Yako couldn't focus on anything. Her mind just seemed to float around and wouldn't allow her to concentrate. And by every class she enters the pain in her lower side grew more painful.

* * *

At lunch Yako's friend Kaede looked at Yako, her face full of concern as she observed her sickly looking friend. Yako looked out of it, her face was as pale as ghost but her cheeks were a cheeky red, her eyes looked like they were struggling to stay up and most importantly…YAKO WAS BARLY TOUCHING HER FOOD!! Now she was SURE that Yako was sick.

"Ummm…Yako?" Kaede's voice was able to snap Yako back to reality. "Huh? What is it Kanae?" Yako asked in a weak voice. "Are you feeling ok Yako?" She asked knowing full well that Yako was diffidently sick. "Yea I guess…just a little dizzy…that's all." She let out a soft laugh trying to convince Kaede that she was fine, but Kaede knew better than that. Kaede leaned over to Yako and placed her palm on Yako's forehead. Kaede's hand literally almost burned up!

"YIKES! Yako, you NEED to go to the nurse and have them give a note to your teachers that you are going home cuz you are too sick to be attending the rest of your classes!" Yako wanted to oppose saying that she was fine but Kaede didn't allow Yako to argue with her and dragged her to the nurses' office.

* * *

Yako held a thermometer in her mouth and it sat there for a few seconds before it beeped. The nurse took it out of her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my! You are definitely going home right now. Your temperature is 102 degree's F (I'm using American terms cuz I'm special like that, haha and since idk how else to measure it) You have someone at home that will be able to take care of you right?" The nurse asked. "Ummm…Yeah, my mom." Yako lied but she wanted to get out of there and rest as soon as possible. "Well then you should hurry and get home, will you be ok going home by yourself?" Yako nodded and headed out the school door.

* * *

Yako was so out of it that she just let her legs take her where ever they wanted her to. For some reason her legs dragged her to one of the last places she wanted to go. The offices, with the evil and sadistic demon spawn from hell working in that very office. It was too late to turn back now, her legs wouldn't be able to hold up much longer, she needed to lie down, the pain in her side was almost unbearable and it seemed like the world was spinning. She just hoped that Neuro would have mercy on her and let her sleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, she doesn't know Neuro as well as she hoped. When Yako entered the door a pen flied past her face. Her eyes widened as she slowly moved away from the impaled door.

"Why are you here louse?" Neuro demanded with a curious expression. Yako walked over to the couch and sat on it. "I'm sick with a fever; I didn't wanna walk all the way to my house so I was hoping to rest here." She stated with a tired tone. "hm, I see." Neuro said as he walked over to her and dropped a stack of papers in front of her. Yako looked at the papers then at Neuro with disbelief. "_Even when I'm sick he still gives me work...why did I even come here?"_ She wined in her head.

"You can rest as soon as you finish looking for mysteries in those papers." He grinned, he was obviously not letting her take a break, even if sick. Yako moaned and look through the papers and circled the mysteries that might give Neuro some interests, the earlier and longer he's gone the better.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of looking through the papers Godai came barging through and yelling at Neuro that made Yako's headache even worse.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW-Huh?" He saw Yako was in the office and she didn't look well.

"Why are you here ya brat?" Yako looked at Godai. "I'm sorta sick so I came here from school." Godai looked at her like she was crazy. "Wow, you really are sick…you obviously have no common sense right now if you think coming here was a good idea!" Yako held her head down. "Yea, I know…I don't know what came over me."

"Anyway, what did you want monster!" Godai continued to yell at Neuro. "Isn't it obvious you dim-witted dog, I need you to heal my broken slave. The faster she heals the better." Neuro instructed Godai but never looked up from the computer. Godai didn't complain on getting the kid back to health, but he sorta felt sorry that she has to work even though she's sick, what a psychotic bastard that demon was!

* * *

Godai went to go get some medicine for that fever of hers. While he was gone Yako finished her job and picked up the papers and handed them to Neuro, who was still looking for mysteries on the internet. Yako was heading back to the couch to sleep when she felt a sharp pain in her side that became unbearable. She clenched at her side and let out a cry of pain. Neuro looked at her in concern.

"What's the matter Yako?" He obviously didn't know what was wrong; he never feels pain like this. "M-My side…its k-killing me…it hurts so much!" Suddenly the room became all blurry and she was losing her coordination, she lost her balance and fell on the floor. She couldn't move as the room became black and she closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

* * *

Yako was slowly regaining consciousness, she kept her eyes shut but she noticed something different about the room she was in. She thought she would still be at the office but it didn't seem like the office. The smell of the room she was in smelled…clean, almost too clean. She heard voices that didn't sound like Neuro and Godai and she kept hearing a rhythm beeping noise. And the bed she was laying on…it wasn't the couch. She snapped her eyes open and looked around shocked, She looked at her arms and saw tubes and needles stuck inside her arms. She was in…

"I'm…in a hospital?!" She asked wondering why she's in here. She suddenly heard a familiar deep and sadistic voice. She turned her head to the right and saw Neuro. "So your finally awake woodlouse." He smirked at her and looked at her with those mesmerizing emerald eyes. "W-Why am I here Neuro?" Not remembering quite what happened before she woke up.

"You don't remember? You collapsed on the ground in the office so I took you to the hospital." Yako watched in discomfort as Neuro slowly observed her thin body. He stopped when he came in contact with her lower right side. "It turns out that you had appendicitis. Your appendix was perforated and was leaking infectious fluid into your bloodstream so you had emergency surgery to cut it out." Yako looked at Neuro in disbelief as she pushed the covers off of her and looked at her right side. There it was, the cut, or should I say 3 little cuts that have been insitioned into her body. One was on her lower right side, the other was near her bladder area and the last one was right next to her belly button.

"So…I really did have surgery huh." She sighed putting the covers back on top of her. "Yes, indeed you did, I watched the surgery from the ceiling while using the 'Evil Blind' a few times to reduce my existence level, it was an interesting sight to see, I felt like I was back in hell. In hell-" "STOP! I don't wanna hear one of your hell stories while I still feel nauseated from the drugs they gave me…" Yako was able to stop him on that one, thank goodness. "Oh I didn't know you had a resource for drugs, your such a delinquent, fuhuhu." He put on his 'idiot' face just to bug her even more. "Oh shut up…you know what I mean." Yako mumbled.

She was still a little too tired to talk much. She looked outside and it was already dark, she glanced at the clock and it read 10:00 pm, she wanted to sleep some more, she was still tired.

Suddenly she heard the ringing of her ringtone, someone was calling her. She picked it up from the counter beside her and answered it. "H-Hello?"

"Oh my gosh! Yako! Sweetie are you alright?! What's the matter!? Is everything ok?!" It was her mom, apparently she got the news about her being in the hospital.

"I-It's ok mom…I just had appendicitis that's all…they took out my appendix so I'm fine." Yako's mom took in a sigh of relief. "Phew…that's a relief." "Hey by the way how did you find out that I was in the hospital mom?" Yako asked wondering how she knew. "It's all over the news how could I NOT know! Besides, one of your friends I think named…umm…Akane texted me and said that you were in the hospital." Yako formed a sweat drop on her head. "hehe…it seems that even my injuries and sicknesses are being broadcasted…" Yako sighed.

"Oh, Yako, by the way, I'm coming home from my business trip so I can come take care of you in the hospital." Yako's mom insisted but Yako argued about it. "No mom! Don't do that! You might lose your job if you do that! And I don't want to think that I'm responsible because you lost your job! Besides…Neuro is here so you don't have to…worry." She struggled at that last word. Neuro taking care of Yako? Yeah right! But she had to convince her mom otherwise, she didn't want her mom to lose her job.

"Are you sure Yako? Is it ok with your assistant to take care of you for a while?" Her mom asked to confirm it. "Y-Yeah, it's fine. I love you mom." Yako replied. "I love you to Yako, bye." They both hung up the phone, Yako placed her phone back on the side of the bed. She looked around the room once more and found little stuffed animals and balloons near the other side of the bed that she didn't recognize until now! "Hey Neuro, what are all these?" She asked picking up the items. Neuro looked at them as well.

"There gifts from some of your friends, they came in while you were still sleeping. Sasazuka, Ishigaki, Higuchi, Godai, Kaede and even your stalker came in and gave you gifts." Neuro laughed at the stalker thought. "it seems you didn't give me a gift Neuro." Yako giggled, she knew he wouldn't bring anything but she could at least attempt to make him feel guilty. Neuro smirked. "What are you talking about pig? You mean me risking my hunger so I can keep an eye on you isn't a good enough of a gift? Are you really that greedy?" He continued his 'innocent' face as Yako turned her head away.

"_I don't know if Neuro being here is a good thing or bad thing…but one things for sure, my plan of guilt backfired as my attempt to make him feel guilty by not bringing anything became an epic failure...instead he says something rather humane_ _and makes ME feel guilty for trying to make HIM feel guilty…he's as manipulative as ever…"_

Neuro had a point though…He is risking his life and his hungry stomach by looking after me, maybe I should apologize. "Good point…sorry Neuro, forget I mentioned it." She turned her head away from Neuro's once again. Neuro just chuckled a bit, but after that there was complete silence between them. It was a little awkward, after a few moments of silence one of the nurses came in and they focused their attention on her.

"I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over." Her gaze was on Neuro as she was talking to him. "You can visit Miss Katsuragi tomorrow at 9:00 am when the visiting hours open back up." She sweetly smiled at him, Neuro put on his innocent face. "Oh yes ma'am, I'm oh so very sorry, I seemed to have lost track of time, I'll be leaving now, see you tomorrow sensei." As Neuro began to walk off Yako's face became flushed as that feeling of loneliness overpowered her body once again. Without knowing, Yako's brain automatically had her hand reach out to Neuro and grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Wait!." Yako yelled. Neuro flinched when he felt Yako's hand grip his sleeve. He turned back and saw Yako's head was looking downward; her bangs covering her eyes, her hands were trembling a bit. "Please…stay here…don't leave me alone." Her words came out of her quivering mouth and he wondered why she was like this now, he would normally think she was used to being alone ever since her father died, guess he was wrong. The thought of her being lonely has finally taken its toll on her. Neuro looked up at the nurse who had listened to what Yako had said. Everyone knew that Yako's father was dead and that her mom was always away so the nurse simply nodded her head. "I guess we can allow a guest stay with the patient just this once, besides she'll be able to leave tomorrow so what's the harm. I'll tell the people at the front desk that a guest is staying with Miss Katsuragi." Neuro nodded and smiled as the nurse left the room.

The loneliness suddenly escaped Yako's body as she smiled. She then realized that her hand was still clenched onto Neuro's sleeve. She looked up at Neuro who was staring at her, looking deep into her eyes. Yako's cheeks became hot and red as she quickly let go of Neuro. Neuro chuckled a bit and walked over to the bench he going to sleep on. "You do realize that tomorrow when you get out of the hospital your punishment is to work extra hard to find an appetizing puzzle. An entire day without a good mystery has caused me to become weak."

"Y-Yeah, I understand…I'm sorry." Yako avoided eye contact with Neuro. "hmp, Well my energy is drained so I'm going to sleep." Neuro laid down on the bench and closed his eyes and in an instant he was fast asleep with that same face that Yako can't resist starring at. She just couldn't understand how someone so evil, so sadistic and so in-humane can look completely innocent looking with no evil intentions behind it all in a matter of seconds. She continued to stare at him until she felt her cheeks burn up again. She turned away and decided to sleep while everything was quiet.

* * *

Yako tried and she tried but she wasn't able to sleep. She had too much on her mind. The room was silent. The only sound that could be heard was sounds the machines were making as they injected anti-biotic into her bloodstream. She kept wondering why she acted the way she did.

"_Why? Why did I all of a sudden cling to Neuro like that?_ _I've been alone so many times before. So why did it take effect on me all of a sudden? And why did I have to break down in from of Neuro of all people! That's so embarrassing…But why did Neuro decide to stay? Normally he would be merciless and leave me to drown in my misery…so why?"_

"_Now that I think about it, I've never felt alone while I'm around Neuro. It's only when I'm home that I truly feel alone in life. When my father died I truly knew the feeling of loneliness, but when Neuro suddenly arrived before me that feeling disappeared. I didn't realize it before but even though Neuro always has to abuse me, torture me, tease me, torment me and physically and mentally scar me, he's always been there with me, been there for me, protected me when I really need it. Thanks to him I was able to forget about that miserable day. Thank you Neuro, for not leaving me in the cold, dark loneliness."_

Yako smiled at the sleeping Neuro. Apparently Neuro had known that Yako was starring at him for a while. He smirked and his eyes flickered open; giving Yako a bit of a fright.

"What is it dishrag? What on my face seems to amuse you?" Yako just shook her head at Neuro and smiled at him with one of her true, heart full smiles. "It's nothing Neuro, I just wanted to thank you is all."

Neuro's face showed confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It means I'm thanking you for never leaving me alone. I'm able to handle your abuse but I can't handle being alone. When I'm around you I haven't felt alone, not even once…and for that I'm grateful…_thank you Neuro._"

Neuro's response to her gratitude was a large smirk that gave her the creeps. "hmp, I can never understand your gratitude slave. But you should get to sleep, you have a long, hard day ahead of you." Neuro chuckled darkly. Yako formed a sweat drop on her head.

"hehe…r-right. Goodnight Neuro." She smiled as he went back to sleep. She closed her eyes and whispered one last word of gratitude before falling asleep.

"_Thank You"_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know that you all don't wanna read this but I think it's pretty important! First of all I hope you liked reading my first oneshot story! Please review! Anyway back to the important messages. My story sends out a few important messages to you readers and if you haven't figured out what the message is then I'm about to tell you so listen up!

#1- This first message goes to every person who works in hospitals or health offices, ect. People sometimes don't appreciate doctors and nurses because they give you things that you normally don't like, for example, most people don't like needles or shots, and people sometimes hate check ups, but if you don't get those then you can die! Thanks to them your still alive! I've had 2 surgeries total in my 15 years of living! One was when I was 9 years old and had a bladder and kidney disorder called Kidney reflux. If the doctors hadn't caught it early then I could have been really sick or I could have died! And my second surgery relates to this story. When I was 13 I had appendicitis! And let me tell you to some of you who have never had it, it hurts like hell! Seriously! And mine was perforated so I could have died if I didn't get medical attention right away! Fortunately I lived and am able to thank all the doctors, surgeons and nurses out there, for sending the lives of many people! (Sorry that was so long)

#2- The second message is out to the people who feel lonely and disconnected in this world. I would like to say that you are never alone…even if you think your alone your not because there are people out there who care about you. No one is ever alone.

#3- And the last message to thank all your loved ones for always being there with you, weather it's friends or family, someone is always there to keep you company, those people are the ones who really care about you and want you to be happy to be alive! So don't give up on life just because you think your alone, cuz your not. And thank them for their presents.

Well thank you all for reading my story and my messages! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
